This invention relates to a mechanical device for use with plumbing systems such as expansion tanks and, more particularly, to an apparatus for receiving and containing an expansion tank when disconnected from an elevated mounting position and lowering the expansion tank to the floor. The present invention enables an expansion tank to be disconnected and lowered by a single workman while eliminating the risk of damage and injury that may be caused from the expansion device falling to the floor.
A thermal expansion tank is a small, often cylindrical, tank installed in fluid communication with a hot water heater or boiler system and configured to relieve excessive pressure caused by increased temperatures of heated water. An expansion tank is mounted in close proximity to the water heating reservoir it is intended to protect and, in industrial settings, is often mounted in an elevated position above the floor. Specifically, the expansion tank may be coupled below an overhead pipe to which it may be operatively connected that is in fluid communication with the hot water tank.
A plumber or general facilities worker may be called upon to remove or replace an expansion tank. This task may create a dangerous situation in that disconnecting and dismounting an expansion tank from its elevated position renders the expansion tank free to fall to the floor and potentially damage property or injure the worker. An expansion tank may weigh 30 to 40 pounds and be difficult for a unassisted worker to manage, especially considering the elevated position of the tank which may be mounted above the boiler and electronic controls.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an expansion tank recovery apparatus that can be mounted to an overhead pipe or other elevated frame structure adjacent the expansion device such that the expansion tank is selectively received into a container body so as to eliminate the risk of the expansion tank falling to the floor when disconnected. Further, it would be desirable to have an expansion tank recovery apparatus that is positionally adjustable to surround an expansion tank and to lower a captured tank toward the floor.